crepusculumregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vuoto
Vuoto, the kingdom of the Void, and the nothingness. It is a large circle of salt, except for the southren part, with was the former crystal kingdom, Krustallos. There is only one city in this godforsaken spit of land. History Vuoto was a land of 'evil'. Most people thought that the land of salt was a myth, and everything evil came from it. It was where the most evil of souls were sent to suffer for all of time, and nothing could live on Vuoto. However, this changed when one man, Relinquo, would change that. He had a dream, a message from the gods, saying that if he could find the castle of the flies, in Vuoto, they would make him King of the kingdom. Relinquo has heard of the Castle of Flies, but only in tales. It was where people were sent if they were punished, in Krustallos. No one had ever made it, because they would kill themselves before they were out of the kingdom. Relinquo gathered his equipment, and headed off. After 2 weeks of walking, Relinquo was out of food, and almost out of water. He collapsed in the middle of the night, and begged for death. In the morning, he opened his eyes, and saw an unusual figure. He ran, and saw a city. There were people there and they looked at him. He walked towards a giant castle, and the people inside called him their king. The gods then gave him giant stones bowls of dirt, so that Relinquo and his people may thrive. 700 years ago, near the northern edge, a meteorite slammed into the sea. A boy took a boat out, and looked around. A man then climbed into boat and freak the boy out. He took him back to his house. The man took his father's white shirt and pants and they turn into a blood red color. He told the boy that his name was Trucido Damnedblood, and that he was going to change the universe. 40 years ago, Trucido hatched a plan. Krustallos was always a threat to his plan, so he decided to convince the citizens to leave, and combine the kingdoms, into one kingdom. Most of the people accepted the idea, and moved away from the kingdom. A small group, including the former rulers of Krustallos, called the Juvelen Riddare, tried to bring people back, so they could stand up against Trucido's cause. One of them actually fired an arrow at Trucido but it missed him, only getting his hat. Trucido ordered anyone that was a member of Juvelen Riddare, will be executed. All of them were caught and gathered, and were set ablaze, as a warning to anyone that wanted to attack him. Geography Majority of the island is just salt. The shore is a 10 foot drop from the land of Vuoto, making ports hard to make. The towns near the edge mainly are fishing town, since there is no dirt anywhe re near. The trip from one of these fishing towns to Relinquo takes about 2-3 days on foot. Wild beasts do live out here, and will attack, but raiders are a rare sight, since there is no where to live between the city and the edge. The southern edge has a huge crystal wall, spilling Vuoto, and Krustallos. Locations There are 4 famous location in Vuoto: Castle of Flies- A castle that attract flies. It is a forsaken castle, located in the small capital of Relinquo. Though the flies cover the outside, there are none inside the salt castle. This castle was made naturally and did not have any help by man for it to be the way it is now. Relinquo- The capital city of Vuoto. This is the only city not located at the ocean side, because there are stone bowls that have dirt inside to make crops. The legend behind it is that a god tested a man, and gave him the material to grow in a forsaken land, as an reward. Krustallos-A former Kingdom, but they were defeated Vuoto, and Vuoto took them over. No one was left alive there, but the Crystals still hold power, and the home of Angelus. Some people go there to hunt for treasure, but there is really no residents. Abyssus- This is where the Sumatas 13 meet, and discuss on important matter. It is located under Trucido's manor, but he rarely stays there. Synopsis Sumatas Arc Coming Soon! Saints Arc Coming Soon! Important People Trucido Damnedblood-Leader of the Sumatas XIII, Claric of Chaos. Kuukyo Boukyaku- Current ''Ruler of Vuoto-'' Sumata XIII